Project: Protect
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: It was a mission given to him from the beginning, but the kind never said how to finish it, nor how to start it. So why not let me have my fun? Why not just let them suffer a bit, before I put him out of his misery? Heh, why not?
1. Beginning of the Beginning

Challenge Accepted.

Summary: Naruto has been given a mission 'Protect and find the one who wants to kill him' the Original Shinigami/The King, before the person who wants to commit this act is ever born. Naruto along the way of finding this person, helps teach the begining shinigami, the shinigami of 2,000 years or so ago. He becomes like a Captain to them and is later known as the Original Sotaichou.

Because of him Yamamoto, who later founded the Academy. Yamamoto thanks Naruto for his teachings and to honor Naruto's 'death' he and others teach the future shinigami.

He isn't mentioned in the history writings of Seiretei or talked about in the lectures in the academy, but it doesn't matter to him. He watches over them from above. The Original Sotaichou since the begining, is now the Taichou of the Zero division. Under his wing he has some of the shinigami that he has taught before, and they all know the plan. Watch and wait patiently for the right moment, for Aizen is going down.

(Not a very good summary, but it'll have to do for now.)

Please forgive me for any misspellings, bad grammar, and missing words. I have a tendency to not proofread my chapters cause I'm "Lazy."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

_

* * *

_

**Prolouge**

_'It is this I see, it is this I regret. Now you tell me, what do you see and what do you regret? Tell me and I'll tell you.'_

It was a dark place, a dark bloody land that seemed to stretch on far beyond the horizon. Trees stood tall against the night sky, keeping most of the peoples hidden from the white masked monsters that seemed to lurk around every couple of days.

This land was supposedly holy.

Lies! Cried the people. There was still diversity, there was still poverty like when they were living. How was this supposed to be heaven?

Diversity? Why was that?

The holy land was supposed to be a fair place, was it not?

The 'normal' people frowned upon the ones that dressed differently. They cast sneers, or vindictive glares towards those that drove away those monsters. No regular human could do that.

But these 'Chosen Ones' did.

They fought these monsters, and stayed hidden from the normals.

_'Its only the beginning, not the ending. So stop drooling and pay attention!'_

"You do understand what I am telling you?" a man garbed in royal purple robes asked staring heatedly down at the young blond

Screams came from a direction not to far from were they stood, but still neither moved. The pained howls simmered down, and a screeching roar took its place.

"You foresaw this didn't you?" questioned the blond in a light tenor

"It is more of a feeling than anything else, but it seemed that Kami himself sent me this, showing me of the future."

"Really? What did you see?"

"I can't exactly say, it was blurry. I heard whispers though, whispers of those seeking to destroy me." breathed the man in a deep baritone

"Do you know when this will happen? Or do we have to wait for it, it may be too late if that were to happen."

The robed man sighed. His hand came up to his head and his fingers rubbed the side of his temple.

"Who knows, Kami wasn't specific, but should it happen tomorrow, next month, or thousands of years from now, I want you to be on guard for this."

"How can I be on guard, when everything is so relaxed?" murmured the blond as he rested himself against the trunk of the tree

The man glared at the blond, his plum colored eyes narrowing into slits.

"Keep a look out, this is your mission from now until that person is caught."

"Ousama _(king!) _you can't be serious! You already know there aren't many of us shinigami _(death god) _how can you expect there to be someone out for your life! You gave us this power that we have, and we will never abuse it in a way against you." ranted the blond

The plum eyed man, sighed once again. What the blond had said was true, these were the people he seemed to hold in the highest regard, which was why he had chosen them. To see that power he had given be wanted to use against him, it made him regret what he had done.

"I know it will be no one of this generation, but of the generations to come I am afraid of them. That is why I need you to take this mission, you did them once didn't you? You could do it again." the commanding and pleading tone clashed in the king's speech

It was the blond's turn to sigh, as he heard his 'friends' words, his worry. It was always to come, someone who would want more power, more glory and want something greater than what they already had.

The thought made him think of a old friend of his. He shrugged off the thought, the sooner he forgot about his old people the better.

"With the determination in your eyes, I'll take that as a yes?" said King pleasantly

"Of course I will." smiled the blond

"Then my life may very well rest in your hands Uzumaki Naruto."

The conversation ended at that, as the space around King distorted itself pulling him in.

"Until another time, Uzumaki."

_'A new leaf had turned itself over for him, and once again he was left to keep a secret from others.'_

"Naruto?" came a young voice

Naruto turned his head to the left.

"Genryüsai, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he starred at the short black haired boy

"Nothing, Naruto-san, I just thought I heard voices and came to see what it was...." said the young boy sheepishly, his tawny colored eyes looking straight into smirking azure

"Come now, young Genryüsai, you have much to learn."

"You just swing this around don't your? Its what I see you and the others doing." said Genryüsai his face set in a pout at having to practice once again

"Everything needs a technique, and swinging your sword around isn't a technique, thats something that could get you killed."

"Oh really."

"Come on brat, deep into the magical forest we go. Your going to introduce yourself to the other shinigami's, you've yet to meet them all."

"Do I really have too?" asked Genryüsai as he followed closely behind Naruto

"Of course, I can't have you die on me can I? I'm like everybodies sensei ya know, taught them most of what I know."

"Which is?" joked the black haired boy as he bit on his tongue to keep in his laughter

Naruto turned his head around, a fake frown on his face, not that Genryüsai needed to know that, the boy obviously needed to learn who was who around here.

"Trust me ya brat, you don't want me angry."

"Or what?" coaxed the boy

"You'll be my practice dummy."

_'This will always be the ugliest thing of all. This little fact....its such a disgusting one. Its such a ugly fact of life.'_

"Again!" drilled Naruto as he walked around his subordinates hands behind his back

A soft blue ball of light began to form in the hands of some of the shinigami as they began to attack their partners.

"Hado: Sho! _(Way of destruction: Thrust!)" _the blue energy ball pushed of the shinigami's hands as they hit their targets, pushing them away from themselves

"Good, once more and we'll switch!"

"Yes, Taichou!"

The shinigami repeated the same step once more.

"Alright, those of you that just finished go get a drink of water, take a small break, once your done send over the ones that are practicing there paces _(soon to be known as hohö)."_

Naruto watched as his students disappeared. His hand ran through his blond locks, which were beginning to change color, its bright sun kissed blond blending into a bit darker blond.

_'**to much on your mind sempai?' **_came a sweetened voice

"shut up you, I have no time to waste for you."

_**'Ah, is the taichou getting tired so soon?'**_

Naruto bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the snarl in his throat.

"I thought I locked you up."

_**'Your bonds slipped a bit, kitsune-chan!' **_laughed the other Naruto gleefully, his almond black eyes shining with madness and a lust for power

_**'Been around 50 or so years since you got me no?' **_

"And its been over a hundred years since I received that mission, and yet no sign."

_**'Oh your sharing, that's good kitsune-chan!'**_

"Hush, I don't need you right now."

The inner hollow laughed at him, but choose not say anything. Naruto shook his head at his hollows blandness, why did he have him again? Oh yes.....King decided that in case Naruto needed an extra power he should begin training in one of the forbidden things that a shinigami should do, give into its hidden hollow.

He closed his eyes and the memory of that day flooded into his mind, taking over his sense.

_**.:Memories:.**_

_'Eh, Ousama, what are you doing here?" questioned the blond as he meet with King once again after 50 years_

_'I have come to an unusual thought Uzumaki, which lead to an unusual question, 'What would happen if I gave a shinigami hollow powers?' I was thinking maybe just maybe, an unthinkable power may help in your mission to bring this person down.' rambled King_

_Naruto starred, azure eyes big with disbelief at what King had just said_

"_What? Me gain hollow powers? Like those white masked hollows? Are you crazy Ousama?!"_

"_I've come to that conclusion also, but who isn't in the least bit crazy? Thought that's not why I'm here right now, I know this may end up with bad repercussions, but please forgive me Naruto."_

_Naruto starred at shock. Not once had this man ever said his first name, but now he did. He didn't have much thought to ponder on it, as a warm hand touched his forehead and his world went black._

"I'm in my mind....?" Naruto said confused as he stood on top of a jagged rock protruding from the ground

_**'Well what other place would look like this, ne?' **_said a warped sounding voice

Naruto whirled around, anger in his eyes. How had someone entered his own mind? There were only specific people that could be in here; him, his zanpakutö, and....

He felt a hand grip the back of his hair and hold his head in place as the owners hand rested his own forehead against his.

_**'I thought you were smart, Kitsune-Chan!' **_

"Why do you look like me?" asked Naruto quietly as he looked into the almond black eyes of his look alike

_**'Come on that Ousama even said it, didn't he?'**_

"It can't be! How did you evolve this fast?" questioned Naruto pulling away from himself

_**'There will always be a part of a shinigami's mind that houses the powers of a hollow, though if your not strong enough you could die of the overflow of reiatsu, thats why we're locked up. Luckily someone called me out and broke my bonds......' **_the hollow Naruto smirked **_'And if you ain't strong enough Kitsune-Chan, I'll be the one in charge.'_**

"Like hell you will!" yelled Naruto

_**'For now though, I'll just let you keep doing as you wish. You are already stronger than me, but hear this, I will grow stronger as you grow stronger, I will reach up to your level quickly, and when your down I will strike at you.'**_

_**.:End Memory:.**_

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, as he opened his eyes.

His hollow had been kinder than most he had fought against, but that still didn't change what he was. He still craved for power and dominance. He always struck when he was low on power or feeling over emotional.

Naruto always came out on top though, he will never let his hollow take over him, and he made it well known to his jailer.

Naruto scoffed, his relationship with his hollow was similar to his relationship with the kyubi when he was alive.

He would call upon his hollows powers only when he needed it, and his hollow gave it to him. When asked why he helped him, he always replied with _'If kitsune-chan dies because of some other idiotic hollow it'd be a shame.' _

Though even that response was still a bit shady.

"Taichou....?" came the questioned word

"Nayami." nodded Naruto as he acknowledged one of his most trusted subordinates

Her honey brown eyes looked up at him curiously, and Naruto gulped. Nayami had always been observant; observant enough that she noticed the change in his reiatsu and questioned him about it. Even though he didn't reply to her question, he knew that she knew he harbored a hollow, and she usually talked to him about it by nicknaming him Shirö-Chan.

"What are you thinking, if I may ask."

Naruto looked at the girl, threw warm pools of azure, his hollow quickly saying a crude joke about the cute brunette.

"Later."

The girl nodded, her eyes flashing towards a darker brown, before settling to a soft brown

Naruto had also noticed her change in reiatsu. It seemed Ousama had trusted another with this power, and in a way it was telling him to take care of this girl, to take her in and protect her

Though she would scold him for teaching such things, telling him she was more than capable of protecting herself

The silence that had enveloped the two shinigami hybrids was broken as the small mutterings of the progressing shinigami came within earshot

"Okay, now you all know the drill. Pick a partner and we'll begin the following lesson."

"Yes, Taichou!"

**____-----____**

It would only be another couple hundred years before Naruto was teaching another batch of shinigami, as the previous ones had slowly come to wane.

The ones that had not given up like the ones before, stuck with him teaching the new shinigami swordsmanship, jutsu's, and hand to hand combat.

Then only a thousands years later, it will be Yamamoto Genryüsai Shigekuni, would establish an academy souly for those who seemed to possess reiatsu. He would become captain of the first division and later be the Sotaichou for the Gotei 13.

It would be then that the future of Seiretei would perish for being fools blinded by trust and understanding.

When most already knew that trust and understanding could only run so deep.

_'The teachings of the original Sotaichou had been forgotten, most had lost the seriousness of becoming a shinigami. All the ex Sotaichou could do was glare down at them for letting themselves believe peace had finally come.'_

* * *

**AN:**

2000 years probably went by very fast, and the brief of explanation of Naruto getting a hollow, was probably also very undetailed, but this is just the begining.

The story will start around 50 years of the academy has been built. And thats all I'm going to say.

Questions like 'What happened to Naruto?' and others like 'What the hell is going on?' will be answered in the next chapters.

Review if youthink this is good.

**Until Later- Sorugao-BandGeek**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello~ Finally got over my little writers block, but I can't gurantee that this is good. (When is it good?) Its short, and I think it moved a little too slow and Naruto seems off. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

* * *

_It was horribly wet. The stench of blood roamed around the muddy ground and lazy yellow grass. _

"_Naruto!"_

_The shrill cry echoed in the quiet grounds, another noise interrupting its silence with a loud 'thud'. A figure leaned down to what seamed to be a barely breathing body._

"_Its funny how you thought you could take me down. Its fuckin hilarious how you thought you understood me. Now look.....where have those brought you." smirked the pale blood stained man who gripped on the fallen figures collar, bringing him up so they could be face to face._

_Darkened blue hues starred into crazed onyx. A cringing gray face starred into a face lined with blood and revenge. Poor tormented souls, the both of them._

"_I tried....Sasuke....I TRIED!" gasped the blond haired teen_

"_You didn't Naruto! You tried to deprive me of getting stronger! That's what you tried to do!" yelled Sasuke. His tired black eyes swirled into a blood red with three black commas, his anger having already gotten the best of him_

_Shaking fingers wrapped around Sasuke's wrists._

"_Then....then you're depriving me of trying to live with...my brother; You happy? You killed the most troublesome person in your life.....You happy?" questioned Naruto quietly, as he let himself be manhandled by his ex-best friend_

"_Shut up....." whispered Sasuke, "Shut up!!" and he threw the blond away from him_

_Naruto's back met the rugged bark, he stayed as if he were glued to the tree before peeling away like a used up sticky note, and he fell to the ground as if he were nothing._

"_Naruto!"_

"_Sa—ku--" he didn't finished his teammates name as he decided to great the welcoming darkness that had bugged him since long ago_

_**Present Day **_

_**(Beginnings)**_

Azure eyes opened slowly, his mind replayed what he had just remembered. A depressed sigh escaped his chapped lips as he sat himself upright on his futon.

Why did he have to dream of that again? Why couldn't he just forget the past like so many other souls?

_'Because without your past, you wouldn't be who you are now,' _echoed a voice in the back of his mind

"Not now Fujin." murmured Naruto as he stood up from his bed and reached to get one of the yukata that had been thrown around

_'Why don't you ever want to hear child? Can you still not face the truth? Or is it not the truth you are afraid of, but what meaning they hold?' _

"Shut up Honou," now they were pissing him off

_'Just once let us tell you. Hearing about this once more will help you, trust us....it will be the final time.'_

whispered Oinari soothingly, but all that did was make Naruto's anger worse

"Enough! I've heard enough of you all already. I don't care about my past, that is a forgotten piece of history, and it wouldn't help now."

The voices and beings that were within his mind faded, as he sealed his beings within their zanpakutō.

Leaving his room with his blood boiling wasn't a good idea, neither was scaring the few subordinates he had.

"Haru, you're in charge for today." and with that the blond (pissy) taichou was gone

"What the hell just happened?" questioned a office that was walking with the sixth seat

"No idea....."

_**(Blahh)**_

Sure the human world was boring, but it was filled with interesting things.

There was......what was there?

Naida pondered on this thought as she sat by the apartment window starring out into the star filled sky. She wrinkled her nose, breathing in the crispy apartment air.

She rocked herself backwards, letting herself fall onto the floor. She closed her eyes and breathed in, and releasing the breathe slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at her elder.

"Taichou's mad Nayami."

and nothing more was spoken.

_**(Blehh)**_

Here he was walking in his spirit form, 'special' white yukata adorning his body. He was going somewhere, but he didn't remember were he was supposed to go.

_'You go this way Sakura, and I'll go that way. If any of us need help we'll just flare our chakra alright?'_

He snorted at the memory. He was just splitting them up at the time, so he could finally save or kill Sasuke, and Sakura wouldn't have gotten in the way. Maybe he was wrong about doing that, but did it matter now? They were all dead.

"Uzuamki-san.....welcome."

"Urahara." he sighed out, as the man he was looking for _found _him "Lead the way."

"Oh your no fun today, taichou~." sighed Kisuke sadly as he shut his fan and pocketed it. He tilted up his green and white striped hat to look at the thousand (upon thousand) year old soul. He looked depressed, and angry. Oh yes anger, he could practically _taste _it on the man's emitted reiatsu

"Follow me.....we have some urgent matters to talk about."

_**~(-0-o-0)~**_

"Geez having to deal with those idiots and now dad, today isn't my day." sighed Ichigo as he threw his bag on his bed and shrugged off his school uniforms jacket

A noise reached his ears and he turned around to look, only to find his window open and the night sky winking at him.

"Huh? Must be hearing things." he muttered

"Its near."

Slowly turning his head his eyes looked upon (down) on a petite sized woman garbed in what was samurai clothes.

"What the-? What's near you jerk?" yelled Ichigo kicking the woman's side and sending her across the room, though like a cat she landed in a crouching position on the ground, eyes glaring up at the punkish teen

"You can see me? You can _hit _me?"

"No duh dumbass!"

The black haired woman still just starred at him, a vein throbbing on the side of her head as he had just insulted her. How dare he!

And thus began Kurosaki Ichigo's more abnormal than normal life

_**~(-0-o-0)~**_

Passing by was a gray haired man, smirking as if he had just won something. His gleeful pinkish eyes starred right at the window were Ichigo yelled at empty space. The man just chuckled and continued on his merry way home, stuffing his hands in his pockets and acting as if he'd done nothing at all.

_**~(-0-o-0)~**_

"Of course I have no idea what Aizen's planning, but having seen what he has done he'll be leaving the Gotei 13 sooner or later, so we have to plan out something."

"Its not we, Kisuke, its you." corrected Naruto as he sat on one of the cushions by the low square table. His hand were crossed in the sleeves of his yukata, his eyes closed peacefully, nothing could bother him now.

Kisuke looked at the blond cautiously. Even after a couple of years of having known the blond taichou, he still didn't know what to think of him. He knew he was strong, but he didn't know exactly how strong.

"Stop staring and thinking that you could figure me out with that look, I am neither an experiment or a person to be looked at." murmured Naruto out calmly, opening his eyes to look into Kisuke's. "I know what your thinking, and you've been thinking it for the past couple fifty or so years. Why can't I just fight Aizen and kill him off? The answer you need is right in front of you."

Kisuke looked away from the older man's gaze, thinking over what he had just said.

_'The answer is right in front of you?....'_

"Ahh, I see."

"Finally, you should've come up with that answer a long time ago." smiled Naruto a little bit too kindly for Kisuke's tastes

"Well you know with all that has been going on here......" another look from the elder blond cut him off

"Its more like you've been slacking, but onto more important matters....Have you tried talking to that one boy, what was his name...."

"You mean Isshin? I have, but he wouldn't listen, that idiot is stubborn he won't move until he absolutely _has _too." sighed Kisuke rubbing the back of his neck, "He's as troublesome as ever, he won't even let me near his family."

Naruto perked up at that, "So the idiot has kids now, that won't do." and he stood up ready to take his leave, "I'll leave you here Kisuke, I need to go see something."

Kisuke looked at Naruto a knowing look on his face,

"Don't do anything idiotic, taichou."

"When do I ever do things like that?" and before Kisuke could reply he was gone.

"Something horrible is going to happen, and I'm going to end up either babysitting it or cleaning it up." he crossed his arms on the table and let his head fall into the pillow of his arms,

_'Or both Kisuke-Chan~' _

All Kisuke did was sigh.

_**~(-0-o-0)~**_

Two streets away from the Kurosaki household, the man from earlier continued walking, taking his swe et time getting to where ever he was going.

Walking past him was Naruto, and as they crossed both couldn't help but glance at each other, and as if nothing had happened both continued looking ahead of them

Naruto smirked in a foxish way, oh dear, dear what was _he_doing here? But knowing him, he had already put his plan in motion.

Chuckling out loud, he couldn't wait to see what that man had planned up.

Aizen may be evil, but he was giving him so much fun. So much fun, that he couldn't wait to cut him down piece by piece.

_'And I'll cut you down into little pieces to see what is in that head of yours you little brat.' _

_**~(-0-o-0)~**_

"He's happy now." murmured Naida, her distraction caused her to slip up and drop the porcelain dish in her hand "Oh fuck."

"Smooth."

"Shut up Nayami." Nayami just looked at her 'little sister' and smirked

Soon, so very soon things will start falling into place.

* * *

**AN: **

I already have an idea what I'm going to write out next chapter, and I think most of you can guess who that silver haired pink eyed man was. Naruto was a bit pissy at the beginning was because his 'souls' have aggravated him once again. Now there is always a reason for everything, and it will soon fall in place within my twisted mind.

Can you guys figure out exactly why naruto hasn't attacked Aizen? Cookies to you if you do:)

Review if you want, and if you don't like why are you reading this?

_Til Later,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	3. Chapter 2

Song at the moment of adding and updatings this:

**Broken Heart **_Falling up_

* * *

Its been awhile. So here's the rewritten version, it'll all be starting differently, but if I will be doing something someone suggested, so the original chapters you will be seeing bits and pieces of them.

Now I'll let you keep reading:D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto watched his fuku-taicho and this third seat squabble around like little children as they both got ready for school.

"Watch out for Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia girls; I want you to keep a close eye on them and whatever they do, or whatever happens around them I want you to report it immediately." spoke Naruto sternly, a smile of amusement soon replacing his stoic face when he saw Naida tipping over the couch.

"More work!" she cried, letting her head hit against the side of the sofa

"Hurry up, we're going to be late."

"You're no fun Nayami!" pouted Naida, as she pulled her legs back so she could roll backwards and onto her feet

"Neither is having Uzumaki-taicho around, now lets leave before he decides to give us more work."

"Hey I'm still here ya know!"

The door slammed, and Uzumaki Naruto was promptly ignored.

_**(Blahh)**_

He was left to lounge around his subordinates home, right now he was making himself comfortable on the black leather couch they from a moving couple a couple weeks ago.

The blond man sighed, wondering when times will go back to being like they used to be. When the only thing he had to worry about was not having the zero division barracks blowing up, or showing themselves to the shinigami below.

Just how long will this slowly approaching war take?

"Kami knows, he only knows." he murmured to himself, letting his eyes close to let sleep overtake him.

"_It seems like Genry__ū__sai-kun was serious when he said he wanted to start a school." spoke a brunette girl_

_"It seems so, but it will take a while to find people to go to the school. Though it seems Genryūsai won't have a problem with that, if there's people coming into Rukongai with high reiatsu." said a dirty blond haired child_

_"Hey you two, back to work!" frowned Naruto as he came to see what his second and third in command were doing_

_"Why?" whined the blond ~¨child_

_"Because Naida, if you don't we won't get anything done." said Naruto as he came to stand in front of both girls_

_Two pairs of eyes starred back at him; hazel eyes were colored with boredom, and smoky gray drowned in mischievousness_

_"But we always work Taichou!" pouted Naida as she laced her hands behind her back_

_"You don't do any work, Nayami here does it for you, and I've told her countless times not to." said Naruto his voice colored with annoyance_

_"Well Nayami's nice! Unlike you!" yelled the girl as she whirled around, her back to her superior_

_"I'll talk to her Taichou, you just go blow something up." murmured Nayami as she put her hand on Naida's shoulders_

_"Whatever, your work better be finished by the time I'm done."_

_"It already is, which is why we're looking down at Sereitei." smiled Nayami in a supposedly calming way._

_All that did was remind Naruto that this girl was his fuku-taichou for a reason._

_"Alright I will leave you two to your own devices." and he walked away humbly aware at the victory smirk Naida was giving him behind his back_

_"That won't stop your flow of paperwork for next week Naida-Chan!" called Naruto out sweetly_

His eye lids opened, azure eyes lighting softly with a warm mellow feeling, a soft smile gracing his lips as he remembered that conversation years ago.

Naida hadn't really changed, neither had Nayami.

A light gray fox appearing on his chest snapped him out of his musings. The little fellow licked Naruto on his nose, and tilted its head to the side, revealing a scroll attached to its neck. The little fox yipped at him, urging him to take the scroll from him.

"Alright, alright."

Sitting up he took the aforementioned thing and let the fox go back to the kennels they contained in his division.

Naruto's brow creased in annoyance at his sixth's seat message.

_Hey taichou, you mind coming back already? It ain't easy doing your paperwork, Nayami's, Naida's and on top of that mine. _

_Apart from that we also have to talk about something. There was a huge reiatsu output near the third sector of Karakura town. I think you were around there at the time, so you probably saw what happened, a report about the incident will be nice._

_Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary has happened in the past day you've been gone. _

_- - Haru_

"Note to self, never leave Haru in charge." and he resumed what he was previously going to do, fall asleep, just with a little voice nagging him at the back of his mind.

_**(Blahh)**_

"Things seem to have stirred since the disappearance of Kuchiki-dono's reiatsu, don't you think Ukitake-taichou?" questioned the light pink haired shinigami girl, as she handed the sick captain his papers

"Yes, but she'll be found soon. Kuchiki-san will find herself out of her problem, the girl is smart. Lets just hope she's safe as of now." replied Ukitake, taking the stack of papers from the girl, "Thank you."

The girl nod, and continued on her way to exit the room she was just in, less the third seat officers decided she had bugged their beloved captain enough and dragged her out.

"So many things are changing," she whispered to herself, a small smirk began crossing her lips, a small earpiece showing itself along her neck, "Don't you think, _Aizen-taichou?" _snickered the child, her static voice whispering itself into the said captains ear

"Of course, my plans are set from here. Please tell Hinamori-kun to prepare some tea for, will you Gin?"

"Of course taichou~"

The farther the young girl got away from the thirteenth division barracks, the more her features were truly revealed. Her image wavered, and sunk within itself, showing the third division taichou smiling like no tomorrow.

"So what'cha gonna do now?"

A triumphant like humph came from the other end of the device,

"I should let you find that out on your own, Gin."

"Ahh, so mean, so mean." uttered the silver haired man,

"Tell Tōsen of our arrangement for tonight." and the background noises that was usually heard was cut off, as Aizen pocketed the ear piece and continued on his way

Gin snickered once more, and turned to look within the tenth division barracks to see the shinigami milling around, all at ease with the day, with themselves and everyone around them.

"Not for long~ "

* * *

**AN:**

Hopefully no one is confused. I won't be saying much this time around in my author notes, though the only think I will say is that the chapters I will try to keep them between 1000 to 2000 words. I have ideas rushing at me for this rewritten version, and know it will be slightly Canon at first.

Other than that Review please, ask questions, point out errors, give critics, if you're going to flame me, flame me right and once your done saying what you hate or think sucks about this, please add in what I could do to be better.

_Sorugao-BandGeek._

* * *

Song playing when I finished typing all this (**AN/Uploading/etc.**)

**Somewhere in the Between **_Streetlight Manifesto_


	4. Chapter 3

Song playing at the moment:

**Manana es para Siempre **_Alejandro Fernandez_

* * *

Wowiee look I updated again!:) Though sorry if its bad.:/

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. I do own my OCs.**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya sat in the very heart of the spacious memorial room that was dedicated to his late wife Hisana. He starred at the portrait of the sick looking woman, eyes sometimes drifting to look at the flames of the candles that made her picture glow.

His hand tightened on the robes he wore, his expression tightened into a cross of grief and anger. He didn't show any move of getting up and leaving though, he just sat there for what seemed to be hours, even if it was only a couple minutes passing by.

A knock came at the shoji door, which slid open even though he didn't want the person to come in.

"Abarai, what is it?"

The red haired shinigami, knelt down with his fist on the floor and his head bowed towards his captain.

"No sign of Kuchiki Rukia as of yet, the research center is still looking for traces of her reiatsu, but they find none."

"Hmm, anything else?"

"No."

"Dismissed."

Renji looked at the back of his captains head, and left before he was punished for loitering around.

"Where the hell can you be Rukia?"

_[o][o][o]_

"Ichigo do it right!" yelled the black haired girl as she ran up, jumped up, span in the air and kicked said berry in the back of the head

"You told me to just slice down, I did!"

A tick mark appeared on both yelling persons face, as they began yet another shouting match that seemed to echo in everyone's head.

"They can't be quiet can they?" questioned Naida as she stood in the shaded area around the park, her gray iris' narrowing in annoyance, "Why doesn't she just take him to Urahara, the brat could get loads better."

"Or worse, Urahara isn't an idealistic teacher." responded Nayami from where she sat, high up in the tree

"Or I could be teaching him."

"Yea, or Naruto-taichou could be teaching him!" exclaimed Naida, jumping the poor blond man, and strangling him

"You weren't supposed to repeat that!" muttered Naruto, who instantly wrapped his arms around the young girl so she wouldn't keep choking him, "But the girl should take him to Urahara, he at least can teach him some things."

"The young ones never think." said Nayami quietly, as she frowned upon the scene Naida and Naruto were making, "You two never seem to do that either, stop acting like children."

"Shut up!"

"But Nayami~" whined out Naruto playfully, his eyes pleading with her to let him have his fun, only for him to be cut off by a sudden burst of reiatsu

"Taichou, should we deal with it?" asked Naida looking at the blond haired man, only for him to nod at her,

"Let Isshin's son do it, knowing Seiretei they won't let him have his fun for long." responded Naruto, who looked on as the small black haired girl slammed her palm into Ichigo's forehead, "Plus we want the boy to get good don't we? He'll be of use later on."

"Naida you could go follow around Kuchiki and Kurosaki, I'm going to head somewhere else."

"Hmm, will you show up later?"

"No."

"Alright then." and Nayami left in the direction of the apartment complexes, Naida right behind the two teens, and Naruto just stayed where he was

_'Things better come together soon,' _

_[0][0][0]_

"He's not hearing us," muttered a black haired man, annoyed at having been ignored once again.

"Well what do you expect, we have been bugging him as of late," retorted another man from the center of the room were he was meditating

"Really Tenshi? I couldn't tell, why don't you tell us something else we do know!"

"Hmph, temper, temper Fujin." murmured the man known as Tenshi, who decided to give up on his meditation, stood up and walked closer towards the annoyed Fujin

"My temper is in check you idiot, its just..."

"Its just you're tired of being 'locked up' in here, am I right? Well so am I, so is Kyubi, where ever she may be right now."

"She may have gotten out, you know she has 'special' privileges." whispered Fujin towards Tenshi, in case Kyubi _was _around

"I am around and I heard that."

"Oh, she sounds annoyed, maybe she wants out too."

"Yes I want out! Its been over two thousand years since the last time I was locked in a place and had no where to go!" she yelled, banging her fists against the metal bars of the surrounding area

"Well look at the bright side," began Tenshi

"There's a bright side?" "What bright side?" asked both Kyubi and Fujin, looking at the cloaked man with a dead panned expression

"We're not alone." he said, you could feel the smile he had on his face, rolling of his words

"Oh yeaa,"

"That's right..."

"Except," "Except"

"WE DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK TOGETHER AGAIN!" yelled Kyubi and Fujin at the same time

Tenshi just took it and stayed quietly calm, as he waited for his other two 'inmates' to calm down.

"I should never try to cheer you guys up." he sighed out, crossing his arms across his chest

"Yea, you shouldn't." responded Kyubi, who leant up against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor,

"Now what do we do?"

"Well I..."

"No answer from you Tenshi," cut off Fujin,

"Fine, then I'll play cards on my own."

"How about it Tenshi~" and now all of a sudden Kyubi was by Tenshi's side, arms wrapped around his neck

"Fine, only because playing alone isn't fun."

"I know other things with one player that _might _be fun," giggled Fujin, as they all sat down in a triangle/circle on the floor

"You perv."

_[0][0][0]_

_Things weren't as they seemed like before. _

_Since the hollow's started appearing around Rukongai things started getting hectic; the shinigami and the civilians were at a loss, and it didn't really help that the shinigami really had no idea what to do. _

_Isshin sighed as he saw another civilian speak out towards one of his men, though his men being the 'better' person let the civilian do as they wished, it never bothered them what the people of Rukongai had thought of them, and they weren't going to start now._

"_Alright split up and start looking around for any clues, don't stray to far. Be back within the next hour or so even if you have to come back empty handed."_

_A chorus of 'yes sirs' went around and the shinigami were already walking in a steady pace in groups of two, towards the outer walls of Rukongai. _

"_Oh so you guys finally decided to look into this case, hmm," came a voice from up above Isshin, whose hand instantly went to the hilt of his sword, ready to draw at any second_

_Isshin tilted his head up, only to meet a foot stomping down on his face._

_The person who planted their foot in his face just chuckled and even dared to add a comment,_

"_You call yourself a taichou? You couldn't even dodge my foot! Hell you should've seen it coming!" said the voice in a care free, giddy manner_

"_Why you!" a tick mark appeared on Isshin's sandle printed face, his sword already drawn he charged at the blond haired male who didn't know what was coming. Isshin smirked at that, 'This brat has no idea whats coming to him'._

_He slashed upwards, spun his katana in his hand and slashed downwards. His eyes widened as he noticed that the blond wasn't standing were he was before, but he was balanced on his blade as if he were on the ground. _**[1] **

"_Ma, ma that's mean Kurosaki-taichou!" pouted the teen, whose outlook quickly changed to a blank mask, "How low, Kurosaki, to attack someone you don't know just because of what they said. Hmph, maybe I was right to think you aren't taichou material," spoke the teen coldly, as he backflipped off of the Isshin's sword, and landed a few feet away from._

_A smirk crossed the teen's features, one that definietly reached his eyes (unlike his smiles from before), _

"_But I guess you'll have to do; Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure to meet you." _

_[0][0][0]_

Isshin's lips pulled back in a grimace as that memory resurfaced itself, his right hands fingers twitched and he couldn't help but feel that something very wrong was about to happen.

Said hand ran itself through his hair as he grumbled to himself on how he should stop trying to jinx himself.

"At least I'm sure he forgot about me." he murmured, turning to go upstairs to bed, only for him to stop as the door bell rang, "I'm not liking this."

He sighed and made his way over to the door, he didn't bother looking out the peephole, he didn't really care who it was, he'd just be his 'regular' self and hopefully scar **[2] **them away.

His breath stilled as his gaze meet with a familiar smile.

"Hello Isshin, fancy meeting you here~" came Naruto's voice as he 'innocently' looked at the man

_'Just great...'_

* * *

**[1] **I didn't know how else to type it and when that wrote itself out I wanted to slam my head against the desk.

**[2] **Yes scar, _not _scare. Isshin has his ways of actually scarring people instead of scaring them. Welcome to the Kurosaki family!:D

* * *

**AN:**

First things first, thank you to those who reviewed: **bakapervert: Naginator; 14thEternityNightmare= Flamelord99+ GodofAll. **Out of the 164 alerts I have, I'm glad for you guys to review. [sweatdrops, and stares accusingly at you guys.]

Doesn't this seem awkward to you guys? [Not me updating, I mean the chapter] Cause if it does, I'm sorry, it just wrote itself [like so many of my other stories]

So as you can _totally _see I took a whole new different direction in writing this and hopefully you guys don't mind; if you do, well I'm sorry. At least I'm trying. Bleghh.

Anything else I need to address [doesn't remember...] Well its 1:50 a.m in the morning, and it feels like 10 p.m, so no more coffee at midnight. =_='''.

If you guys know this, this is supposed to be a harem fic too [which I'm going to totally fail at]. I already have two girls picked out [&NO! Its not _any _of my OCs. I don't want my gals _anywhere _near Naruto (nearer in his higher seated members case)] So I've chosen Kukaku [I have an idea worked out for that one already] & Lisa Yadomaru. [The girls I don't want to use are as follows: Yoruichi, Rangiku, Orihime, & Nel-Tu.] I find these woman to be over used for some odd reason, so they will not be included [unless you readers can convince me other wise, which will probably be hard, I'm really stubborn] :/

Now I hope to update within the next or two [if not, well I'm sorry to give your hopes up:/]

This is **not **proof-read or anything, & it probably won't ever be. Why, I'm lazy. Simple, plus I have other things to do, say reading my other manga's, listening to music, doing nothing. Proof-reading is just something I hate with a passion. So [sticks out tongue] mehh!

Review:D It'll make me happy [like really happy, like 'OH-My-GOSH! Its almost time for our field show happy] haha. yeahh...

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**El Vaso Derrama **_El Portro de Sinaloa_


	5. Chapter 4

Song listening to:

**Girls Girls Girls **_Motley Crue_

* * *

Not much going on here either:/

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" questioned Isshin, stepping outside and closing the door behind him

Naruto just smiled at the man, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I need you to start training again, Kurosaki-kun. It'd also be best if you told your son the truth about yourself, since you already know that he's gotten involved with the shinigami." spoke Naruto, who just starred intensely at the man

Isshin squirmed, he hated it when this man looked at him like that.

"If I don't?"

"then don't bother getting involved with whats to come, we don't need people who'll just bring us down." said Naruto coolly, azure eyes flickering between its light color to a darker hue

Isshin starred at the man as if he were crazy.

How could he _not _get involved with the upcoming battle? Seireitei was going to need all hands on deck if they didn't want more shit to hit the fan.

"I can't do that...I mean to just suddenly come out of nowhere and tell Ichigo that, I refuse to do that."

Naruto smirked at the man, eyes settling into its darker azure hue; he lifted his hand, pointed two fingers at the black haired man and murmured words underneath his breath

"What are you doing?" questioned Isshin, eyebrow raising in a questioning manner **[1]**

"Isshin, Isshin Isshin!" a whitish yellow light shot out from Naruto's finger tips, quickly wrapping itself around Isshin's arms, legs and throat. Isshin opened his mouth to scream but no noise came out. He could feel the reiatsu that Naruto cast at him sinking into his skin, lightly burning him.

As soon as it happened, it was over, and Isshin was left breathing a bit harder as he leaned his back against the door.

"What..the hell was that?"

Naruto smiled at him,

"Nothing, just something I picked up while I was traveling three hundred years or so ago. Now don't do anything rash or stupid Isshin, or this," Naruto pointed at the two dots and swirl that appeared on Isshin's neck, "Will act up and might possibly either kill you or leave you unconscious for awhile, lets hope its only the second one."

Isshin starred at Naruto in shock, he might die? What?

"What are you- -"

"No time, I have to go. _Bye-bye~_"

His hand unconsciously went to lightly touch at where Naruto had pointed at.

What the hell was this guys problem?

_[0][0][0]_

Urahara sat in his room, starring out into the darkened night sky, pale moon humbly illuminating the man's sighed as he reached to get his fan out from his sleeves, slowly fanning himself the cool air from outside.

Nothing was ready, and the plan that the Taichou from the Zero Division told him to make was barely coming into play. Along with being able to make _something_ that will protect the citizens of Karakura from the soon to be happening war.

He snapped the fan shut and let it fall to the ground. Grey eyes starred at the fallen object, before looking away from it. His hands went to take the hat he wore off his head, while his other hand ran through his sandy blond hair.

"What to do, what to do," he muttered, placing the hat back on his head.

The door to his room slid open, and in came a figure he's become accustomed to over the past couple years.

"Isshin...?"

"Kisuke, I want to know what's going on, and what the hell is this?" he spoke frigidly, while pulling down the collar of his shirt to show him the mark he had only gotten a while ago.

Urahara's eyes widened, he stood up quickly, and stood infront of Isshin, the pads of his forefinger already tracing the mark on his friends neck.

"Who..."

"That damned blond."

"Ah," a weird smile was on Urahara's lips as he pulled away from Isshin, and sat himself back in his usual place.

"What do you mean 'ah', can you fix it?"

"No, that's Uzumaki-san's doing, and only he knows how to undo it. Though I do think he had a purpose of putting it on you," Urahara gave Isshin a curious look, and that said enough for Isshin to start speaking

"He came by my home earlier, and asked- no more like demanded that I tell Ichigo who I really am, and start training him."

"Sounds like a good idea, though from that cute little mark on your neck you rejected the idea didn't you?"

"Hmph, like hell I'm going to mess up years I've spent keeping my children from knowing who I am, I'm not going to start now."

"..."

"What do you mean 'from who you are'? Dad, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**AN:**

Meh, this isn't much, but hey I updated. Be happy:D Also its shorter than the last one, it was going to be longer, but it ended itself. Can you guess who said that last line? Its totally obvious:)

This chapter is not proof-read, and probably won't be until years from now when I look back and cringe at what I have written:D

Also thanks to those who reviewed: **bakapervert; quintupledots915- Innery Yamata no Orochi: G.**

Review please:))

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**Kick Start my Heart **_Motley Crue_


	6. Chapter 5

Well look who is alive.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

"Naida why did you lead them here?"

"Taichou," spoke the blond haired girl, slowly drawing out each syllable to the word, "What a coincidence that you're here."

Naruto raised an eye brow at that, the girl was acting as if she'd been caught pickpocketing one of the locals.

"You lead them here didn't you?"

"Kinda, they also brought themselves here...the girl, Rukia, she was complaining about her phone not working, and then they saw me and I ran for it and they followed and yeah..."

Naruto stared at his bashful looking third seat who frankly was drawing a heart into the dirt with the tip of her foot, not really caring that her speech patterns were horrible at the moment.

"Now you know why I never ask you to give me a oral report," sighed Naruto, chuckling as the girl gave him a half halfhearted glare, "Don't give me that look, go home and and finish whatever work you have.

"Humph, I never get to stay for the fun parts," mumbled Naida, pushing away the hand that was petting her head.

"Why do I feel like a parent?"

"Because you have gray hairs," and with those last words to her captain she took off running, leaving a slightly peeved Naruto behind

"Damn brat,"

_[0][0][0]_

"Ichigo..." said Isshin, onyx eyes wide with surprise at seeing his soon, who seemed to have a similar look on his face.

"Dad...what are you doing here?" questioned Ichigo once again, ignoring the hand trying to pull him away from the room.

"He could be buying candy, Ichigo, come on lets go," whispered Rukia, her own midnight colored eyes on Ichigo's dads form.

"No, no! You heard what he said, tell me dad. Tell me what you really are."

"...I...can't."

"Tch, can't even trust your own son, how shameful Kurosaki-Taichou"

"You!" gasped Isshin, his cheeks tinting pink in anger at seeing the smirking blond.

"Why of course me~ I think its time for a story," smiled Naruto, tilting his head to the side as his eyes glowed with mischief

"I can't,"

"Yes you can, you can go off about other things, but not about your own life? Your true life?" questioned Naruto, stepping forward and standing by Ichigo. "Poor boy, doesn't even know his own father, well I don't think you might know him for any longer, I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," said Naruto, hand supposedly laying on Ichigo's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Choke then if you must**,**" smirked Naruto, his eyes closed in a smiling manner.

"What are- -" Isshin choked on his words as his breath was cut short cause of something tightening around his neck.

"Isshin!" yelled Urahara as he tried to help his friend only for him to be shocked as soon as he touched Isshin, "What the hell? Uzumaki-taichou! What are you doing?"

"Punishment. Those who disobey me, disobey God himself." answered Naruto, eyes narrowing and turning into an unusual navy color, "Breath: Fujin!"

A sudden wind began, picking things up around the room and flinging them around.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia as a vase smashed itself against the teens arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

But as soon as the wind had started it ended, leaving the room they were in, a mess.

"Give in Isshin, do as I say and you'll live," murmured Naruto as he examined a dagger that had appeared in his hand.

Isshin pounded his fist three times against the floor, sputtering nonsense.

Naruto bent over, tracing the point of his dagger along the black haired man's neck, where the black seal he had made on him glowed purple before fading away, letting the man breath.

"Then start telling, or Fujin here will gladly tear you to pieces."

* * *

**AN:**

Wrote this up right after I uploaded the last chapter but I couldn't finish it, so here it is, officially finished. Now this is were things get serious and where I intend to start moving the plot. I like how this finished and I'm hoping to get a move on with the rest of the chapter's now that I'm off of that mini writer's block.

Hopefully you guys think this is good, and don't mind Fujin being summoned ;) There's a picture of what I like to think Fujin looks like on my profile, and I know the way he was summoned isn't good, but ehh. That's all you'll get.

Other than that, any questions? Don't be afraid to ask, I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**Notes: **Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter

* * *

_'If I were you, I would take this as a sign.'_

"I basically gave up being a shinigami, when I met your mother. I ran away from my work and had my powers sealed. I thought that if I did that, you, wouldn't have to deal with something like this – but I was wrong." murmured Isshin, "And now look at the mess you're in, you have shinigami powers, and powers that are not even your own!"

Ichigo stayed silent as he heard his father continue talking. How could he? He should have told him, when he got Rukia's powers. He shouldn't have had to tell him when this crazy blond haired man was holding a dagger to his father's throat.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just very out there." smiled Naruto, "So I guess that's all you have to say – you told him your whole life story, do you feel better now Isshin?"

"No..."

"Well you should. But moving on to a different topic," Naruto said as he sat himself beside Rukia, his hand clasped around the small girls chin, turning her head to face him. He leaned in towards her, nose brushing against hers, "Kuchiki Rukia, the people of Seireitei will start to worry of your return once your month here is over. What do you plan to do when they start looking for you?"

Rukia stayed silent, her eyes looking away from the calm azure ones.

"Look at me and answer the question, Kuchiki."

"I- I..."

"Where you hoping to deal with this when the time came?" sneered Naruto, letting go of Rukia's face, "No matter how old you all claim to be, you never learn that you have to think of all possibilities when you start something." Naruto stood up, "Kuchiki and Kurosaki-kun will stay here and think up something for how training will proceed from now on, Urahara you will help them. Isshin you will go home as to not worry your daughters."

"What will you do taichou?" asked Urahara.

Naruto smirked.

"There's no need for you youngster's to know. I'll take my leave, good night to you all!"

The shoji door slid shut behind him, and the people in the room couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"He is a very frightening man, more so than Yamamoto-Sotaichou," commented Rukia, whose voice was a bit shaky.

Urahara and Isshin chuckled at the girl's statement.

"Yes, Uzumaki can be a frightening person, but I guess that's why you have to admire him," muttered Isshin, hand unconsciously rubbing at his neck.

"Dad,"

"Yes?"

"I – I forgive you. I, I know why you did it,"

"Ichigo, my son~"

A hand slammed itself in Isshin's face, pushing him away from the orange haired teen.

"But that doesn't stop me from being angry with you!"

_[0][0][0]_

"Nayami, Naida! Get up!"

"I just fell asleep~"

Naruto ignored the blond haired girl, in favor for staring dead into his second seats chocolate colored eyes.

"They know, befriend them and help them along the way."

"Yes, sir." nodded Nayami, suppressing a yawn.

"But what will you do?" asked Naida, her head a bit tilted.

"I'll return to the division and keep an eye out on Seireitei's movements. I'll send out notes to keep you two updated, along with Urahara and Isshin."

Nayami and Naida bowed in understanding.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now off to sleep you two, your days are about to get longer."

_[0][0][0]_

"Taichou! Good to have you back!" chirped the black haired sixth seat, who stood up to salute Naruto.

"I can't say its good to be back," smiled Naruto as he spoke in a teasing tone, "Report, how have people in Seireitei been behaving?"

"Most of them have been good, but it seems that Aizen has finally started his plans. He still keeps up his facade and sticks around, but during the nights he meets with both Tozen and Ichimaru, sending them to check things up somewhere."

"Do you have an idea where this somewhere could be?"

"Hueco Mundo, sir, we've sent some of the stronger kitsune to check things up and it seems as Aizen is setting up an army with the hollows, getting them on his side."

"This isn't good, has he managed to find any Vasto Lorde?"

"It seems he's convinced a few to join his side, but they aren't too sure of what he has promised them."

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his unruly blond hair. This couldn't do; if Aizen managed to get them to fight for him, things would go bad for everyone.

"Call back the kitsune's, I'm sending one of my own." Naruto closed his eyes, right hand tightening around the dagger strapped to his side, "Sleep: Fujin," a small neon blue color glowed around the casing of the small sword, when it disappeared it left behind a regular samurai sword.

Opening his eyes to reveal ruby red orbs, he grabbed the sword and held it in front of him.

"Bring forth the awakening of the queen: Kyubi!"

A dark orange cloud of reiatsu swirled around the sword, twisting and contorting its shape. A small strike of red light was seen, before it disappeared along with the reiatsu, leaving behind nothing but the hilt of a sword.

"What happened to it?" asked Haru, as he stared at the small piece in his captain's hand.

Turning ruby eyes on the boy, Naruto smirked.

"Kyubi is nothing but a hilt and a miasma of reiatsu," explained Naruto, "See," he made a slashing motion at the book shelf and a red substance shot forward, engulfing the piece of wood. With the flick of his wrist, the red substance returned, leaving behind a warped and sizzling bookshelf. "It's more fun when you do it to people, though," he said with a small pout, "But any who, on to the real reason I called her out."

He held his arm out, the hilt pointing down towards the ground. The red substance slowly slithered out, once it touched the ground, it began to go up, revealing the feet, legs, waist, chest and the face of a woman. Naruto let the hilt fall from his hand, and it fell down only to braid itself in the fiery red hair of the woman.

"Kyubi, you have a mission."

Slitted scarlet eyes seemed to widen with joy as a smirk made its way on her pale pink lips.

"Is it of interest to me?"

"Infiltrate Hueco Mundo."

The smirk seemed to widen as the caramel colored woman bowed.

"You have bestowed me great pleasure, Naruto, great pleasure indeed."

"Just go, you are to send reports every other week. I will call you back once I deem you have done enough."

"Yes my lord** (1)**," said the Kyubi mockingly, "I will do as you wish."

"I suppose you know how to get to Hueco Mundo."

"I do, I do, I'm off then."

"Good luck," said Naruto as the Kyubi sauntered out of the room.

"Demons don't need luck~"

* * *

**(1) **I've been watching too much Kuroshitsuji :P

* * *

**AN:**

Do know that even though it takes me forever to update, I do not give up on my stories. I will finish them all one day, be it by the end of this year or in the next five years.

Also do know that Naruto has three zanpakuto, don't murder/yell/cry/etc me for it. It was part of the challenge and I think its a good idea. I mean Naruto has more than a thousan years on his shoulders, he should be able to develope new powers along with zanpakuto. and even though this theory of mine is a bit shaky - I'm going with it!

Uh, yeah, I think you can tell I wrote this up in the last hour (I had some great inspiration all of a sudden for this story), and hopefully the plot is moving (albeit slowly). Also I only wrote the end of Isshin's story, you can all imagine how he started it and where he went along - also I know I switched things up quickly but hey 'that's how I roll' :)

If you have any questions go ahead and ask, I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. Review if you enjoyed this snippet of a chapter, and if you're going to flame at me well go ahead - but be a good critic and tell me on things I can improve on yeah?

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

Side Note: Any grammar mistakes, please excuse them I'm still half asleep [even though I woke up six/seven hours ago]

* * *

_So full of wonder_

Kyubi stepped out of the cube like vortex that she created, her nude feet stepping into soft but cold sand. Her nose twitched as the scent of death assaulted her senses, making a sneer appear on her lips.

A small breeze went by, ruffling and lifting the light material of the silky white robes she wore. She held up a white gloved hand to her face, summoning a white substance over her face. A simple white kabuki styled mask appeared on her face, the only parts that were painted were the pouting red lips and the painted red and gold eyes and sides of the masks cheek.

She began walking forward, towards the big white castle-like building that was far from where she stood.

"Tch, this will be easy."

With that said she flared out her reiatsu, knowing that some people within the castle would be interested in the power she was flaunting.

"Come, come my new pets," she purred as she held her hand out, flicking her wrist to a hollow who was slowly approaching her, "Show me something new, why don't you?"

_[0][0][0]_

Naruto sat in deep meditation in his office. His mind was supposedly blank, except for the images that ran through his mind.

Flashes of red and a dark chuckle sifted through his mind as he watched over what Kyubi was doing – who at the moment was toying with the lower leveled hollows.

He cut her off quickly as two people dressed in pure white garb appeared, knowing that him being in her mind at the moment wouldn't be for the best. Instead he let his mind become completely blank.

_'Naruto,'_

_'Dobe,'_

_'My son,'_

His eyes snapped open as he heard the voices of people he used to know. The light mood that had been set before, seemed to darken just a tad, before appearing as it was before.

"Taichou a letter from Urahara has been received. It seems that those that are here in Soul Society wish for his assistance in this war -"

"I don't get it, they kick out people they need, ignore them, and then expect them to help out when shit begins to hit the fan. Tell him he must do as they wish, if not worse things may come later on for him."

"Yes, sir."

_'I wonder...'_

_[0][0][0]_

**'Beep, beep!'**

**'Beep, beep!'**

**'Beep, beep!'**

"Someone answer that shit already!" came a distressed female's voice, "I'm fucking busy at the moment!"

"Yeesh, what's up her ass?" asked a tall blond haired man as he headed over to the beeping phone, "Really Hiyori, such language from a cute woman, men don't like that!"

_'About time you answered.'_

"Shut up Shinji!" came the female's voice.

_'Oh? Am I interrupting something?'_

"Nothing at all, Uzumaki-san. Why'd you call, it's been awhile ya know!"

_'Oh, well you've heard of what's happened in Soul Society haven't you? Need you and your loveable friends to start getting ready for the ultimate reunion.'_

"Oi, we've been ready – now we're just waiting."

_'No, no~ By my standards you are no where near ready to face Aizen, I ask for you and your comrades to start training more so than usual. And also, visit Urahara more, there's a boy who might interest you there.'_

"I'd rather not mess with no boy or nothin' Uzuamki-san."

A dark chuckle came through the line, making Shinji shiver.

_'Now, I didn't say if you wanted to or not. I'm giving the orders here aren't I? I helped you all out with your demons, I think this will be an excellent way of repaying me.'_

"I s'pose."

_'Well then its set for tomorrow at noon, Urahara will be waiting for you, don't keep him waiting!'_

**'Click.'**

"Hey guys, we have new business now and I don't think you'll like this much at all."

_[0][0][0]_

"Haru! Send notice to both Naida and Nayami that they'll also be making sure that the Vizards are their to do as they have been told."

A muffled yelp, a crash, and a quiet 'Yes, sir' was heard.

"That boy," sighed Naruto as he shook his head, a smile spreading across his lips, "Reminds me of Konohamaru at times."

_[0][0][0]_

Things are finally falling into place, albeit slowly, will the shift of things finally set in something new?us

_[0][0][0]_

"Oh?" came the soft uttered sound from the smirking brown haired man. His chocolate colored eyes seemed to gleam in a greedy way as he stared out into the sandy horizon. The usually brilliant sky seemed to be clouded with red, along with the faint taste of a malicious intent. "Some just seem to appear, don't they?" questioned the man, making no sense with his question.

"Harribel," he called the name out lowly, his eyes not looking at the figure of the brilliant haired woman that approached him, "Investigate this hollow, I expect a good report from you and perhaps even you bringing them here."

The woman nodded in understanding, bowed, and turned to leave. Once out the door, she used sonido to leave the castle like place and to get to the being of interest faster. As Harribel neared the supposed hollow, she couldn't help but have a certain feeling overcome her.

_'Something here isn't right.'_

And of course this feeling – no...hollows did not feel – this _instinct –_ yes that was much better. This instinct of hers told her to turn around and leave, but if she did, she would of course suffer Aizen's silent wrath. So pushing herself forward, she began running across the sands of Hueco Mundo, having long left the sunny safe place of Las Noches.

Half an hour later, she could see a small figure enshrouded in a white cloak, or so it seemed. Harribel slowed herself down and calmly walked towards the figure, who seemed to sense someone approaching as they turned around. The piercing eyes of the woman across from her made Harribel pause in midstep, something definitely wasn't right. A simple hollow mask adorned the woman's face from what Harribel could tell. A red aura hung around the woman, but it slowly resided and the bright yellow haired woman approached the figure with caution.

The third espada bowed at the woman as she stopped a few feet away from her.

"You have gathered the interest of Aizen-sama," she spoke as she straightened herself up, green eyes clashing with slitted scarlet ones. Harribel, if she had one single thought caring forherself would have done something along the lines of running far, _far _away from this person.

Green eyes watched intently as the woman in front of her lifted a hand to her face, long thing fingers grasping the bottom of the mask before tugging it off.

"Maybe it is the other way around," spoke Kyubi as she took off the mask, letting her features be known. "Maybe it is _I _who has gathered in interest for this Aizen man, and you my dear, will lead me to him, whether you want to or not."

Before Harribel could question anything, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward into Kyubi's open arms. _'Those were a demon's eyes,'_ would be Harribel's last thought as her mind remembered the spinning, blood red tomoe eyes, before going completely blank.

* * *

**AN:**

I need to get my shit straight. _Like seriuosly! _I'm so behind in all my stories, it's pissing me off. Well anyway, here's chapter seven. This chapter gave me trouble, but hopefully you guys like it and are willing to take this cheap ongoing as a continuation to the chapter. I really don't know when I'll be able to kick things into high gear, I know I keep saying next chapter, next chapter, but I doubt that'll happen. Really from what I see in my mind, the confrontation is getting closer what with Kyubi's infiltration to Hueco Mundo [_laugh -_ahh hueco pfft.] Though that is still a few [insert number here] chapters away.

UM. Questions? Flames? [justkidding don't do this] Constructive Criticsim? [I misspelled that didn' I?] etc. Give me feedback guys, I really need it for this story.

Later~

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
